Silver Sun
by vampireRisu1994
Summary: It picks up where breaking dawn left off.but i added some of my oc's and its in my oc's point of view. Elizabeth is sitting in class when a new student comes. she finds out about her unknown past while hanging out with him....


Chapter 1

POV Elizabeth

I was sitting in class anticipating for the bell to ring. Or waiting for something interesting to happen. But this was a small town and nothing really ever happens here. It would be nice if something happened for a change. I was sitting there when a small folded piece of paper reached my desk. Of course it was from my best friend destiny. Really she was my only friend. I unfolded it to see he slightly neat hand writing.

**Hey Risu are you coming over to my house tonight?? Or do you want me to come over for a change??? Either is fine with me****.**

I sighed. This was my usual weekend plans. Id would love for her to stay at my house for once but there is no way im goanna expose her to my father's wrath when he is drunk. I scribbled back:** the usual going over to your house. I got paid this week so we can go blow my money at hot topic and Spencer's ill come over around 4:30. **I passed the note back to her desk and made sure I was not seen. I sat there waiting for her to pass the note back and listened to the teacher drone on about how we should wait to have sex until after marriage. Of course I was in health class. I've heard this lecture just about all my life. Mostly form mom before she died. Just thinking about her almost made me run out of the room in tears. She died about 3 years ago when I was 12 years old. It was a horrible car crash, dad and I were lucky we survived with minor injuries. Mom was the unlucky one. Dad fell apart after he found out that she died. I had to be the parent then. He was a coward. Then he had the guts to tell me a day after she died that I wasn't their kid that I was adopted. The note landed on my desk again and I unfolded it once again.

**YAY!! This is goanna be soo fun and I got paid so don't worry about me we can use our discounts and get a lot more ******** and when are u goanna tell me about what's going on at home I no some thing is up but I want you to tell me and soon please?!! I'm worried about you. And this lecture drags ha-ha I'm glad this class is almost over…**

I'm glad that this class is almost over to I just want to make it to art and then I can get out of the rest of the day. Of course I'm dreading the meeting with the counselor. That's the only way out of class though and out of school. **Yeah ill tell you soon maybe tonight or some thing I can't wait till art then im free to go hopefully. But I have to visit the counselor in order to be free. man I hate her I have to tell her how I feel about everything and she never will leave me alone… **

I passed the note back and then Mr. Firefox said "Elizabeth is there some thing you would like to share with the rest of the class?" his voice was full of authority. I could feel my face turning ten shades of red and I mumbled. "No" and shrank down in my seat. "What was that?" he loved to make me speak when he clearly knew I didn't like to talk in front of the class or really anyone. "I said No it's not some thing I would like to share with the class!" before he or I could say anything more the class room door opened and a tall guy walked in. I really didn't look at him I was busy waiting for Mr. Firefox to give me a lecture about disrespect. Mr. Firefox was a short stubby man with a gut. His hair line was receding and he wore huge 1980's glasses. He turned to the person that walked in to the room and I went back to sketching. "Hello you must be the new student! Welcome! And your name is?" my head snapped up. Now I have to get a good look at him. "My name is Seth Clearwater." He smiled and my heart melted. He was gorgeous. His eyes were a dark brown and he had tan Native American skin. He had a slight build. He wore a black t-shirt with dark wash jeans. My heart raced. "Well Seth looks like the only seat available is the one next to the trouble maker Elizabeth. She's the one all the way in the back wearing all black." He pointed to the seat next to me. See this is why im an outsider. I had a lot of friends before mom died and when she died I went in to a depression and started wearing all black and skinny jeans. Destiny and I are what you would call emo. Yes I do cut myself but not just for the heck of it I do it because I have a chance to feel something other than the pain that depression brings and for all of the pain to bleed out. Seth gracefully walked to the back of the class room and sat next to me. And I smiled the rare smile that I smile to strangers. He smiled his brilliant crooked smile. Then I turned back to my sketch. It was almost complete. "Now where were we?" I knew exactly who raised their hand. Ashley. She was like the queen bee here she was a suck up and the mayors daughter. She hated me and loved to get me in trouble. She was stuck up, snobby and preppy all the things I hate in a person. "Thank you Ms. Silverton. Now Elizabeth you are setting a horrible example for the new student and that will not be tolerated! Since it's a Friday ill let you enjoy your weekend BUT on Monday you have detention. Now there's only 10 minutes left of class and you may talk among yourselves." He sat down at his desk and I turned to destiny. "Hey crack monkey you got me in trouble so your goanna be in detention with me." She smiled and said "yeah, yeah I no the drill." We laughed. Then she whispered "You know the new student is staring at you." I spun around and seen his eyes on me. I blushed and smiled. "Hey im Elizabeth. Umm were you from? "I felt like an idiot I used to be able to talk to guys no problem but not now I was so nervous.

"I'm Seth. Yeah the teacher kind of put you on the spot there. I'm from La Push. It's a small town in Washington." My heat fluttered at the sound of his voice. "Wow. Move away from a small town just to come to another. I don't enjoy the small town life. It sucks because every one knows every thing." I sighed. He smiled. "Come on it can't be _that_ bad. I mean yeah everyone knows your business and knows who you are but that's what a small town life is about. I'm pretty used to it. The Cullen's love to live in small towns." Cullen's? I thought his last name was Clearwater. That's odd maybe he was a step child or something. "Cullen? I thought your last name was Clearwater." He laughed. "Wow you're observant. Yeah my last name _is _Clearwater but the Cullen's adopted me. And the others that are staying there and are like family to me." Oh that makes sense. Well we have some thing in common. "Yeah that's cool. I don't know my parents. I've been looking for them but no luck so far. "I tried to smile but it failed. "So Im guessing you're adopted to. Maybe one day soon we can get together and see if we have any luck?" I giggled and smiled. Was he asking me out or did he just want to hang out? I don't know but both sounded good to me. "Yeah that would be great. I've been doing this on my own for a while a little company would never hurt."

"So what's your next class?" he asked. "Drama." his smile faded a little. "Oh too bad my next class is physical education. I was hoping we had the next class together so we could you know uh walk together…" I smiled. "Well the drama room is across the hall form the gym so you could walk with me. I mean if you want." He smiled. "Yeah. At least I won't be late again." Just then the bell ringed signaling class was over. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I spun around. "Yeah?" it was destiny. "What about Monday we goanna skip or go to detention." I smiled. "We are going to go be sure to get in trouble for me so we can go together." She nodded and got her books. I turned to get my note books. Then I saw Ashley flirting with Seth. I wanted to go over there and slap her. But then I thought about it. She is prettier than me and I would not have any chance with him any way. I was a fool for thinking he was interested in me in any way. I stood up and grabbed my book and walked out. I was one of the first people in there which was a first, I usually one of the last. The teacher smiled as I walked in. "well you're here early." I nodded and took my seat in the back. I took out my sketch pad and finished my drawling.

4


End file.
